Lo Innegable
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Todo el camino que los trae al preciso momento soñado por muchos y jamás pensado por ellos, pero, con honestidad no es que fuera difícil de predecir.#OneShot#SemiAU#RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales#SpoilersManga


A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic del fandom, estoy algo nerviosa, al introducirme a este fandom luego de llevar siguiendo el manga, que honestamente sale con sorpresas más allá de la imaginación y sabe manejar el sentimentalismo de los momentos y personajes.**

**Ciertamente es una historia que avanza lento e incluso se queda en momentos considerados innecesarios, pero pienso que eso está bien, porque el autor deja conocer más a los personajes y continua desarrollándolos a su propio ritmo. Es un genio en lo que hace y disfruto de su trabajo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, mi pequeña creación.**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el mundo de los héroes las noticias pasaron a convertirse en el medio mayor visto por el público, generando un peligroso incremento de las cadenas televisivas, columnas de periódicos y blogs de chats sobre héroes y villanos, últimos avistamientos y pistas de posibles grupos que atentaran contra el equilibrio de su pacifica sociedad.

Hecho cual que trae al momento presente, reporteros amontonados, camarógrafos, espectadores con sus teléfonos digitales y fans con ropas de colores verdes y anaranjados. Delante suyo, casi la mitad de la policía y algunos héroes que cambiaron sus horas de patrullaje para formar el escuadrón de seguridad contra medios.

No todos los días se filtra, que dos de los héroes que continúan compitiendo por la posición del número uno - Endeavor - eligieron unir sus vidas en matrimonio, teniendo detrás de ellos una extensa historia de rivalidad.

* * *

_Midoriya Inko pestañeo con su té a medio beber, solo una persona, se ha reverenciado para pedirle disculpas y un favor. El único hombre, reconocido mundialmente como el símbolo de la paz, cambio miradas con su único hijo en señal de alguna especie de broma o sueño en que termino inmersa al ver las noticias de la tarde._

_Sin embargo, continuaba sin alzar su rostro, a la espera de su respuesta, fue un breve instante cuando la brillante argolla destello en el anular izquierdo de Izuku, una presión en su pecho origino lágrimas, camino hasta colocarse en el piso, colocando una mano sobre los cabellos del cenizo. – Katsuki-kun – alzo la mirada, teniendo a Inko con las lágrimas escurriendo sin reparo – Solo asegúrate de que no se meta en más problemas de los necesarios. Felicidades a ambos._

* * *

Uravity, más bien, Uraraka Ochako, en su vestido de fiesta color naranja con decoraciones de fuegos artificiales, recibió un mensaje de Ingenium reportando absoluto control a las fueras, teniendo mínimas dificultades con los reporteros que intentaron colarse al edificio como invitados o trabajadores.

**Ochako: **Gracias por tu duro trabajo Tenya. ^vO **14:00 P.M.**

**[Escribiendo…]**

Dentro tampoco hemos tenido problemas, la ceremonia iniciara pronto ^v^. **14:00 P.M.**

**Tenya: **Recibido, Uraraka-san. El cambio de mi turno no tarda. **14:06 P.M.**

Estaré en lo más pronto posible. **14:08 P.M.**

**Ochako:** Tengo tu traje, lo deje en la sala para invitados del novio (¿?), bueno… **14:14 P.M.**

**[Escribiendo…] **

El cuarto que le toco a Deku-kun. OvO más bien… **14:17 P.M.**

**Tenya: **Tienes razón, ja, ja, ja. Discúlpame Uraraka-san, debo regresar a verificar.** 14:18 P.M.**

**Ochako: **Si, esfuérzate, Tenya. **14:18 P.M.**

Regreso su teléfono al bolso de mano, checando que la hora concordara con el cambio de rol de Tenya, minutos más o menos provocarían que el ex presiente del 1° A en UA explicara la importancia del correcto uso del tiempo y consideración por los invitados y amigos cercanos. Salió al pasillo, encendiendo el auricular en su oreja derecha, mandando códigos de mensaje a sus otros compañeros en las zonas asignadas del edificio, se reunirían en el centro de la recepción, cambiando de posición con otros héroes que cuidarían sus perímetros por el tiempo de la ceremonia.

* * *

_Bakugou Mitsuki deseo saltar con emoción a penas su único hijo varón y héroe del TOP 10 le informaba por teléfono sobre la visita de "alguien" a quien le gustaría presentar. Finalmente un benevolente ser supremo escucho sus ruegos, un alma pura y noble acepto convivir con su malcriado mocoso. Pensaba en todos los planes de boda y los rostros de sus nietos, tarareando una marcha nupcial al colocar los platos en la mesa, teniendo a Masaru divertido por su extrovertida respuesta ante un mensaje de texto de Katsuki._

_Nervioso, Masaru aprecio como su mujer adoptaba una paso agresiva, ya podía vislumbrar la pelea con Katsuki acerca de esta ¿locura?, no juzgaba a su hijo, Mitsuki estaría de acuerdo con él, pero, sabía que su esposa reaccionaba de las maneras más ¿curiosas?_

_\- ¡Izuku-chan nunca aceptaría esto!, ¿Con que lo amenazaste Katsuki? – el duelo madre-hijo dio comienzo, el joven peli verde giraba indeciso sobre que responder aumentando la adrenalina de los dos. Un pequeño golpe en su hombro llamándolo, le hizo girar, encontrándose con el padre de Katsuki._

_\- Bienvenido a la familia – fueron las palabras de Masaru tan sinceras y afectuosas que lograron sacar las lágrimas de Izuku, asintiendo repetidamente mientras las limpiaba con los nudillos de su puño derecho._

_Con eso consiguió parar momentáneamente las comunes discusiones verbales de su esposa e hijo._

* * *

Tsuyu tomo asiento al lado de Kyouka que arrullaba a su pequeño de 7 meses, ambas comenzaron a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos en la escuela y lo increíble que debió ser para Izuku aceptar la proposición de Bakugou, rieron al imaginar el rostro de Katsuki furioso al recibir negativas de Izuku, pronto las acompañaron Koji y Tokoyami, el segundo cargando con una niña que portaba un animal de peluche.

Momo fue al lado de Shoto, entregándole una caja plateada con un moño, olvido el regalo encima del mostrador de la recepción. Un simple asentimiento fue el que recibió, ella asintió, besándolo en la mejilla, caminando a la salida recibiendo a los últimos invitados.

Con el regalo que su esposa le dio, paso una mirada rápida por la habitación reservada especialmente, no sería una ceremonia religiosa, pero escatimar en detalles fue la menor de sus preocupaciones. Encontrar a Mina con Sero, cuidando de la peli rosa al sentarse por su estado gestante; Eijirou llorando "masculinamente" consolado por Denki con varias palmadas y tres cajas de pañuelos. Toru y Mashirao ingresando con cierta preocupación el rostro de Mashirao por llegar tarde y a Toru moviéndose agitadamente – o al menos sus accesorios – seguidos por Mezo, Minoru, Rikido y Yuga, cada uno saludando a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela y sorprendidos por las familias que formaron.

* * *

_Una responsabilidad como símbolo de la paz traía consigo enemigos formidables y aliados irremplazables, aun así… ¿Cómo su Maestra habría lidiado con semejante noticia?_

_Cada uno fue por separado, pero, la misma solicitud dirigida al contrario._

_\- Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Kacchan/Me casare con Deku_

_Jóvenes con metas y convicciones fuertes, que vencerían a un Villano por el bien de otros, se sonrojaban en su presencia, esperando por su aprobación al siguiente paso de sus vidas._

_Cuanto han crecido sus jóvenes estudiantes._

* * *

Una marcha nupcial, un encargado de video y fotografía, amigos y familiares encantados, lloriqueos y aplausos, el anhelado beso como último sello de su unión marital.

Mostrando con regocijo el acta que los declaraba oficialmente marido y esposo.

* * *

_\- Más te vale ser jodidamente feliz, nerd de mierda – advirtió Katsuki frunciendo el entrecejo colocando el anillo de compromiso, Izuku asintió con las lágrimas secas tomando su mano y colocando un anillo para él._

_\- Por s-supuesto Kacchan. – seco los restos salados, extendiendo su sonrisa – A pesar de que ambos somos héroes y rivales que aspiran en convertirse en el número uno, debido a que contamos con el seguimiento de All Might en nuestra vida estudiantil, juro que hare lo posible por que seas feliz, cierto, nuestros trabajos nos demandan un tiempo casi de 24 horas e incluso aunque tengamos días de descanso puede que nunca coincidan y si lo hacen tendremos que hacer arreglos para… - Katsuki le cubrió la boca deteniendo su discurso innecesariamente largo._

_\- ¿Ni porque te vas a casar conmigo vas a dejar de ser un nerd? – aquello molesto a Izuku, alejando la mano del héroe explosivo._

_\- Que cruel, Kacchan. Solo estoy siendo objetivo por lo que implica que dos héroes tengan un matrimonio. – cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, mostrándose molesto, Katsuki alzo una ceja, restándole importancia y caminando de regreso al apartamento compartido. Izuku dejó escapar un suspiro, imitando a su pareja, llegando a su lado y bajando los brazos hasta que su mano roso con la contraria y fue tomada apretándola en el acto. Su futuro esposo, algunas veces podía ser dulce._

* * *

Fue el beso en su mejilla lo que le saco del trance momentáneo, la sonrisa abochornada de Izuku le divirtió tomando al peli verde por la manga del saco hacia la pista de baile, aprovechando la música suave y lenta, lo sujeto por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo, susurrando todas las promesas de demostraciones afectivas que tendrían tras finalizada la fiesta.

\- K-ka-kacchan e-eso…

\- Te amo, Izuku – susurro dulcemente, impidiendo al peli verde reaccionar, cambiando la posición de las manos a su trasero, pellizcándolo, teniendo vitoreos de sus amigos y a su madre siendo detenida por su padre para no golpearlo, en cambio su suegra se sonrojaba por lo atrevido que resulto su yerno.

\- Kacchan pervertido – inflo sus mejillas Izuku, apoyando la frente en el hombro del otro – También te amo.

* * *

**LA MÁS IMPACTANTE NOTICIA DEL MUNDO DE LOS HERÓES**

**MIDORIYA IZUKU Y BAKUGOU KATSUKI LOS HERÓES DEL TOP 10 CONTRAJERON NUPCIAS**

**SE SOSPECHABA QUE AMBOS HERÓES TENIAN RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES, PERO CON MIEMBROS DE SU PROPIA AGENCIA O ANTIGUAS COMPAÑERAS DE ESCUELA. GRACIAS A UNA FUENTE ANONIMA SE CAPTO EL MOMENTO EN QUE AMBOS SE COLOCARON UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO EN UN PARQUE POCO CONOCIDO.**

**TODOS LOS MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN E INCLUSO LOS ESPECTADORES SE PREGUNTAN, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?**

**LA CEREMONIA SE LLEVO A CABO EN UN EDIFICO DEL DISTRITO XXXX**

**FUERON POCAS LAS IMÁGENES CAPTADAS POR LOS REPORTEROS.**

**LA SEGURIDAD INSTALADA ERA DOBLE A CUANDO TRANSPORTARON AL VILLANO "ALL FOR ONE"**

**SIN MÁS POR AGREGAR AL MOMENTO, LES DESEAMOS FELICIDAD A ESTOS DOS PRODIGIOSOS HERÓES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero se divirtieran y disculpen cualquier error en las personalidad etc., etc., son fics y los fics sirven para divertirnos.**

**¡AHHH LO ACABE!**

**No sé, pienso y seguiré pensando que aunque puedes shippear a todos con todos en esa historia, Katsuki sí que se casaría con Izuku, son como una pareja casada en el manga XD.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
